


Winter Hibernation Party

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth (I guess), Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Jones is Bonnie adoptive father, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Violence, Nagas!, Oral, Piss, Poly teens, Sleepy time, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vomiting, Vore, implied fatal, these characters will be coming back for other smut stuff, watch out its gross, why? Because i like them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Preparing for hibernation, Jones and his son Bonnie hunt a local fall solisatice party. However, not all the prey is as unwilling as one might think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first vore story! Be careful, anyone squemish might want to avoid this little trip.

"What if...what if we don't catch anything today? Or tommorow?"

"Don't worry your pretty head over it. There's a party around here that happens every year from daybreak to daybreak. 24 unrelenting hours of dumb teenagers making terrible life descions."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"It has everything to do with us! Think of it Bonnie, incapacitated prey as far as the eye can see, stumbling into the forest and practically right into your waiting maw. Everything complimented by accents of whiskey and beer, and by the end of the night no one goes home and we're more than ready for hibernation."

"But, but those are people! If anything their parents'll call the cops!"

"Sweetheart anyone who comes to this party ain't going to be missed. But if it really bothers you we'll hunt harder these next two days so you won't have to go. If you ain't ready though by the time this thing rolls around, then you will be coming with me."

"*sigh* Fine Jones."

"Look at that." Jones whispered, Bonnie's mouth watering against his will. The turnout had to be over a hundred teens, kegging, making out, and just generally being hooligans. 

"Whatta we do now?"

"We wait a little farther back into the forest in the daytime, inch our way up during dusk, then take whats ours at the nights end." The naga's stomach growled at the thought of so much food, barely even putting up a fight as they slipped down his throat. "Best parts all the left over acholol. You can't enjoy that part just yet, but it's pretty funny when you can feel your already drunk prey start drinking whatever you're pouring into your belly." Graff chuckled then guided Bonnie further back into the forest. It was large and lush, just big enough to get completely lost in. Anyone stuck in here was bound to be gobbled up, and just thinking all of the tight fit of his shirt's waist line by the end of the night made Jones's slit wet. Maybe if he was lucky he could keep it buttoned till the night's end then pop them off once Bonnie was asleep. 

"Hey look!" Bonnie whispered, pointing off into the distance. In the clearing sat a boy, no older than 16, who seemed to be watching for someone. 

"Welp, looks like we found breakfast." The two took their time approaching, not wanting to scare the other off. Tracing the trees, they snickered to each other when the human stood and investigated a small bird. Oh, did he have bigger problems to worry about. 

Crack.

"Damnit Bonnie!"

"Shut up! We got the whole place surrounded!" 

"Hello?" The boy called out. 

"Now?"

"Ye-"

"I know it's you! I know you hunt the party! I just wanna talk quick!" Jones' eyes flared, and he darted out into the clearing.

He lifted the boy straight off the ground, holding him at least 8 feet up. 

"If you messed with my hunt boy!" 

"No! No I didn't tell anyone! Everyone just thinks you guys are myths!"

"Not likely you little liar! I should rip your throat out right now!"

"But I made sure everyone came! I got more beer and convinced some of the reluncants, nearly all of the high school's senior classes are here! I wanted to make sure everything went well for you guys!"

"What?" Bonnie called, bewildered. "Why would you wanna help us?"

"Well, I, um, it's just that you, with all the giant mouths and uhh ya know..." Jones' face shrunchered up for a second, then burst out in a devilish grin. 

"Bonnie, go patrol. Anybody wants to leave, the exits your mouth, got it?" Bonnie nodded and skittered off. "Now, is this what I think it is or am I just being dirty-minded again?" 

"No, it's exactly what you think it is."

"Aw, that's cute. It's been a while since I met someone who loves a full belly as much as I do." The boy just blushed, turning away. 

"I crave a boon." He whispered.

"Like what? Turnout or not, you're sadly just another part of my main course."

"I'm not denying you that I just, um, want to give you a choice." Jones tossed the boy into the air, laughing heartly as he screamed. He caught him right before he hit the ground, then smoothed him out beneath his giant coils. 

"What's my 'choice'?" 

"You can have me now, so I feel your belly before its all overcrowded and I can rut against you without everyone screaming around me. Or you can take me down at the end of the night, but I get feel everyone wiggling around in there first. Nothing much, just a little belly rub. It's good for you guys right?" 

"Ohhh, you're sooo smart. I'll get everyone here, then I can broker a deal with the giant snake monster that can easily swallow most of my town without breaking a sweat so I can get my rocks off. Honestly, while good intentioned, this is kinda insulting."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"Whatever. What's your name kid?"

"Joey."

"Techically Joseph?"

"Mhm." 

"Welp Joey, you're lucky my libdo hasn't wavered over the years. The thought of you happily rubbing my swollen gut while I lie there trying to get you into my maw before you finish is just too good to pass up, so I'm picking the later. Go, enjoy yourself, and you'll know when its time." 

"Yes sir!" Joey said, pants tightening as Graff slithered off to find Bonnie. 

\-------------- Later -------------

"Alright, you got enough vemon for the gorge?" Jones asked, inspecting Bonnie's fangs. 

"Yep. Are you sure about this? It won't be hard for them to over power us."

"Sure." Joey slurred, pissing in the bush next to them. "Those idiots couldn't differentiate between a car and one of your perfect maws." 

"Damn Joey! Why'd you drink so much?" Bonnie hissed, sticking his tongue out.

"This is my last night! Bacuse me if I'd like to try something dangerous. Why, you got some kinda nasty piss kink? You're old enough for it."

"Hell no! My kinks are way more vanilla then that!" 

"Hush up you two! Now, pick up anyone asleep or passed out first, then move from drunkest to least intoxicated. Anyone trying anything funny is Joey's territory. Go!" And off the Nagas and human went. Joey picked up two more cups of Beer and continued drinking, Jones slipping two black outs into his mouth and down into his gullet. Bonnie did the same to a sleepy boy looking for a bed, offering his tongue as a pillow. They crisscrossed the party, convincing drunks to climb into their warm, comfy bellies and out of the fall cold. No one seemed to notice them or the thinning crowd, happily drinking and fucking like nothing was happening. "How you holding up newbie?" Jones snickered, Bonnie holding his bulging stomach, full to the brim with wiggly prey. "Don't worry, it'll be moving into your second stomach in no time. Then you'll have room for more!" Bonnie just groaned, leaning against a rocking car. 

"Damn man! Can we get some privacy?"

"Sorry! Christ!" Bonnie yelled back. "I'm calling those two."

"Where's the need to call?" A second boy appeared at the car window. "I can do 2 at the same time." 

"Well so can I!" Bonnie giggled, throwing open the car door and gulping down the horny boy and his date. "See? I'm very talented-oop!" Something shifted inside him, and a disticint sucking sound rattled around in his brain. "God why is everyone here so gross!?"

"No clue. Joey! Can we cut the sneaking yet or what?"

"Yeah!" They could hear Joey, but if he was around they didn't see him.

"Where the hell are you at?"

"The woods, because Leo Carps wants to watch me piss myself the sick fuck! When I find him!"

"Whoah, okay, leave it there, we're going to finish up. C'mon!" 

"God! What the fuck did you even put in this Samantha?" 

"Shut up Katie! Joey's gonna do it!"

"Leo did you play with his belt when you tried to give him a bj so you could watch him wet his jeans?"

"Yeah!" 

"Leo what the everloving fuck? Why?" Lwo lowered his binocluars and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Katie, if you can't understand what's so hot about a poor little boy desperatly trying get his jeans down in time, only to wet them at the last second, then having to come present himself to me just to get them off, so he's naked on his bottom half and burning with shame, then you don't know what hot is." Samantha nodded, tipping back another glassful of vodka. Joey came running up the path to the campfire, piss dripping unfortunately down his legs as he approached the gate. 

"Leo Carps I'm gonna split you open from toe to tonsils!" He cried, locking the gate as he burst in. 

"Why'd you lock the gate?"

"Because after I've spread you innards around the camp, I was planning on seeing whether these lovely ladies wanted to use me as the world's most realistic sex doll."

"Orgy? Doesn't sound too bad." Katie sighed sipping a martini. 

"Do you want me to undo your belt mi pequeña puta meada?" Leo cooed, slapping Joey's ass  
.  
"No. I'm sure the girls can get me out of it if they really want to." Joey gazed up towards the sky, then drank 3 cans of beer in a minute an a half. "Any day now they'll be coming. So if we wanna have that orgy we better hurry up.-"

"As much as I'd love to see that," Jones growled, pulling his bloated midsection up behind him as he crushed the fence. "Y'all are sadly on the menu, and my belly doesn't have enough space for bump and grind. Besides Bonnie has to-"

"NO!" Came a screech from behind, the other moving to reveal Bonnie's stuffed tummy. "IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TEENAGER IN ME I'LL BITE YOU!"

"Christ, okay, I didn't realize how full you were-Oh. Erupppppp." Jones lied down, but brought his tail over to Katie's leg and hoisted her up into the air. "Urpppaurpppp. Sorry missy, I'm always gassy before hibernation. Cute panties though." Katie pulled her skirt back up, yipping.

"Joey! Did you! You kinky little monsters! You know I'm not into this kinda stuff!"

"Ain't like I can control hungry nagas!" Joey yelled. 

"Shut it! If any of you don't want to be bitten, I suggest you start into my mouth."

"Yes sir." The teens moaned, Katie set down so she could hug the others goodbye before she went first. 

"Don't worry. I'm stuffed, so you'll run out of air before the pain starts. Everyone seems to be getting along in there anyway." Katie slipped off her shoes and clothes, heading feet first into the wet cavern. She moaned as his throat muscles hugged her curves, nipples perking and pussy tingling. Her head went light, the thought of being prey for a naga much more appealing now. Jones was having trouble getting her down, so she felt a long long tongue come down and push her, occasionly flicking over her clit as she groaned happily. Part of her told her it was just the chemicals of his belly, but she decided she should enjoy this. 

"Fuck me please?" She asked drunkingly.

"There's lots of men down there little miss bimbo. They'll help you." The naga said, sleeze dripping out of his sastified grin. Katie entered his first stomach, immediatly feeling a different drunk boy attach himself to her dripping pussy. She squeaked then relaxed onto him, holding his head down as she was pushed into a nice little corner. 

"Guys! Hurry up!" She pleaded.

"They're coming." Jones hissed. "Other girl! Samantha is it? You're up!"

"Oh! One sec Mr.Naga, I have to show the boys something, then show you that thing, then I'll be right down Katie!" Jones grimaced, but allowed it. Samantha removed her oversized hoodie and leggings.

"Holy shit Sammy!" Joey whispered, boggling at Samantha's double D cup tits, which she gave a little shake after she shed her bra. Leo bounced them slightly as she kicked off her panties.  
"You wanna touch?" Samantha pushed her rack towards Jones face, the Naga burying it in the enormous breasts. Eventually though, Jones lifted up the girl with his tail, lowering her into his jaws feet first. She felt him lick all over her thighs, waist and belly dissapearing as she slipped ever further into the other's organs. Soon her shoulders were gone too, and only her head remained. She blew a kiss to the boys, yelping as Jones tipped his head back, letting his throat do the work of swallowing her down.

"Leo!" He stepped forward, trembling, but detrimined to be as brave as Katie and Samantha. He tore off his jeans and t-shirt, tensing his shoulders and biting his lip. "Are you scared Leo? It's okay if you are."

"No, I'm not." He whispered.

"It's very scary to be eaten by a naga. Here doll." Jones outstretched his arms, beckoning. Something in the other's eyes made Leo's head light, and instantly he relaxed, leaning into his arms. "You're a good boy." Leo leaned into the other's embrace, affectionatly cuddling into his chest. He stared into the endless green of Jones's irises and didn't notice Jones jaw unhinging and coming over him. The mouth came over his head and shoulders easily, adjusting slightly to accommodate Leo's chubby middle. Jones cleared his supple legs easily, shutting his mouth over the little Spaniard's feet. Leo's blood went cold. Before he could scream or wiggle though his head poked into Jones' stomach, and Samantha kisssd him. He melted near instantly and snuggled near Samantha. 

"Pretty boy." The naga mumbled, a tone resembling remorse in his voice. "Well, you can have your rub now." Joey pressed his hand against the taunt skin, feeling Leo's cheek as he made out with Samantha. He moved it up a little further, then softly caressed Jones' side with the other. His stomachs gurgled, teens pressing against his gentle hands in the first and squishy remnants of digested prey melting away in the second. He kissed it, then ditched his shirt. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He muttered, pulling like mad at his belt. Jones however, grabbed the buckle and ripped it off, jerking Joey backwards. Strongs hands ripped the denim apart, Joey panting as he was roughly stripped. His shirt's middle was clawed right off, exposing his toned chest. Finally, Jones plopped the boy in his mouth and shut his maw, trapping him there. "Um? Jones? I thought you were gonna eat me?" Joey asked, moaning as a slick tongue played with his erection. Slithering over to Bonnie, Jones hoisted the little one onto his back and slithered into the forest till he came upon a small lagoon. He dipped Bonnie into the pool, his gills quickly taking the water in and out. Jones swayed as he entered his cave nearby, tasting the cute morsel in his mouth. He'd been waiting all day for this one, he wanted to savor it, to sear the feeling of his bony hips and muscular thighs as he bucked into the tight grip of his tongue into his brain so he'd never forget what he'd done for him. Soon a new taste entered his mouth, salty and warm, Joey flopping down contentedly. Jones tool this as his cue and tilted his head back, letting Joey slid down naturally. Curling up in the floor of his cave, Jones could feel his heart slowing and eyelids becoming heavy. 

"Joey!" Katie squealed, pulling the boy in by his hair. Joey, however, was fast asleep, being jostled out of any decent space by the others. 

"I have to admit, this is kinda nice. Especially when the chemicals kick in." Leo giggled, slurring every other word or so. 

"Death is honestly a lot more erotic then i thought." Said someone below.

"Eh." Samantha shrugged. "Not like us 4 are dying."

"Sammy what are you talking about? Also put your tongue back in my mouth."

"Well Leo Beo, if Nagas exist then why not magic?" Samantha's fingers crackled, stroking Joey's cheek as he snored.

"So like," Katie hiccuped. "You're going to use magic? To save us?"

"Save us? No. Start us over kind of? Yeah." 

"No weird shit." Leo protested.

"Shut up and let me do my work! Damn ungrateful hot Spanish boy..." Leo grinned and moved down to Samantha's neck.

\----------------- Spring --------------------

Jones awoke from hibernation, hiccuped, burped, then puked into Bonnie's lagoon. Luckily, Bonnie had woke far earlier than Jones, and wasn't there to give him through ass-beating. He groaned, clutching his stomach. His hair was matted to a sweaty forehead, every movement sending another stabbing pain into his gut, and his hiccups kept forcing out more vomit. Something seemed to be worming around in him, the once-causual squirming of prey becoming horrific. No one could have survived 5 whole months in either one of his stomachs! Dear God, what was in him?!

"Bonnie!" He screeched. "Help!" A rumbling came from beneath, and Jones puked again. But instead of bile, between his lips came a long scaly tail, choking him as he desperatly tried to force it out. Following it came an abdomen colored bright pink, then finally a fierly haired head slipped out. "Sa-samantha?" 

"Present. Open!" She forced her hand down Jones' throat and gripped Joey's head, yanking him out. Leo sunk his teeth into Joey's tail, and Katie held on to Leo, unhappy about her interrupted nap. All four poured out of Jones' mouth, the Naga sputtering and catching his breath. 

"What the fuck." Jones coughed. "What did you do?"

"I used a bit of magic and convinced your stupid belly that we weren't prey but children who need to be nourished just as much as you did. So," Samantha gestured to the teens new naga bodies. "Boom."

"You mean I ate a witch?"

"Yep! And may I say, you way overfeed yourself. You were able to feed 4 half-grown nagas and still gain a bit of weight." 

"Ohhhhh..." Jones leaned over, lieing with his head near the water. They gathered near him, petting his cheek and apologizing for their rough exit. "Y'all look nics though, for being in there so long. Come on, get closer. You're all techincally mine now, so I better act like it." He wrapped parts of his tail around each one, snuggling close to his new charges. 

"So, how's Bonnie gonna react?" Joey wondered, Katie snoring away on him.

"Oh sweet god."


	2. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, its graphic digestion.

Katie felt like shit.

The others were energetic, set alight by their rebirth and subsequent adoption, squirming around on new bodies and conversing with their new father. But Katie? Katie was sluggish, wishing to return to her incubation inside the large naga. She didn't particularly feel…done. Something didn't seem natural about the way she moved, and her stomachs ached with an airy emptiness. "I'm hungry!" She groaned, prodding around the top of Jones' mouth. Her new instincts told her there would be something for her to eat there. 

"I don't have anything for you right now Kate. You keep poking that and I'll throw up again." She huffed and tried to take another nap, but the pain was too distracting. This time she tried Joey's mouth, and as Jones had said he immediately threw up. "Katie!" She frowned, sniffing the air. There had to be a scent she could follow to food. "Kate!"

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you really that hungry?" His tone was concerned, bordering on comforting. Katie nodded, following him as he flicked his tongue in and out looking for scents. The teens fumbled around behind them, chasing after the pair as they wandered around the surrounding forests, eventually stumbling across the site of the party 5 months earlier. The ground was covered in dandelions, the occasional beer can scattered here and there. Cars had been made into dens by animals, Leo lamenting over his broken glasses when they reached the hill. "Hmm. That's odd."

"What?"

"The fence. I crushed it before I ate you four. Someone had to have put it back in place." 

"Eh, probably just the park service." Joey said flippantly, inspecting a rather large raccoon then popping it into his mouth. It stretched to make room for the poor creature, a large bulge traveling down his throat and then forming in his stomach as it scampered and scratched at its wet prison. He pushed it down to his second stomach and moaned as his acids quickly submerged the morsel. In no time the raccoon was dissolved into squishy nutrient filled mush which was set to work on widening his hips with cuddly fat. "Well that was fast." Joey giggled while rubbing his now full stomach.

"Don't eat raccoons Joey, we're classier than that." Jones growled. He sniffed around the campsite, coming upon the pungent smell of male cologne. It reeked, filling the area with an easy-to-follow trail straight to the culprit. "Katie! I've got something for you to e-" Joey froze, raccoon twitching and convulsing above Katie's eager maw. Jones stared bewildered then roared with frustration. He smacked the raccoon out of Joey's hand then lifted him by the collar. "We. Do. Not. Eat. Raccoons. We are vicious, terrifying, man-devouring Kings of the food chain, and we don't have to stoop to eating whatever little squirrel or cat that crosses our path. Besides, raccoons are full of rabies and parasites, disgusting things." He dropped the boy, hissing in disapproval. Yet his tail came up and caressed his cheek where he'd collided with the ground, a quiet apology and sign of affection. "Which one of you killed the trash cat?" Samantha raised her hand, scrolling through her somehow still working phone and texting her mother. "So you've got venom. Okay. Gotta keep track of shit like that, fuckkkk it's been so long since I've had kids!"

"You've had other kids?" Leo said, the teens staring at him incredulously. This old…snake monster who liked to ruin his shirt with an overstuffed stomach and oogle humans was a father once?

"Oh yeah. Mates with this one beaut for over 34 years. Think we had five clutches together, three eggs each? Of course none of the ungrateful jackasses ever come home to visit me, but then again, after their father died they were probably afraid of hunters in the area. I made quick work of them though." Jones eyes were dark, fists clenching around imaginary necks which sputtered and begged for mercy.

"What about Bonnie?" 

"Oh, he's not really mine. I'm just getting him back on his feet after his human parents kicked him out."

"Why?"

"Too big." Jones shrugged, remembering the scent trail and rushing to follow it. "Katie! C'mon!" 

"How's that for lunch?" Katie's mouth wasn't watering like the others. The man was middle-aged, silver haired and straddling the line between chubby and Dad bod, stinking up the campsite with a rich oil smell. His truck seemed broken as smoke poured from the engine. He waved his hat, coughing. "Katie?"  
"I recognize him." She muttered.

"Small town. Eat up."

"No,no like, really recognize him. Gimme a sec." Katie slithered out into the clearing. "Hello?" The man spun around and stumbled backwards, flattening himself against his vehicle. "Do I know you? You seem really familiar to me." 

"Uhh…"

"It's okay! I won't hurt you! I'm kinda new to this anyway."

"K-k-k…"

"Hm?"

"Katie!" He gripped her shoulders right and squeezed tight. Tears slipped down his face as he shook with joy, rocking the naga in his arms. "I thought you were dead princess! You can't imagine how glad I am to see you!" 

"Who are you?" The man pulled her back and gazed deep into her eyes. She scrunched up her nose, then gasped. "Daddy!"

"You betcha princess! Oh I've been up here every day since you disappeared, waiting for ya." 

"Oh yeah," Katie laughed nervously. "I was kinda in a stomach so…"

"What?" He cried. "Who? I'll split that scaly bastard from toe to tonsil!"

"Daddy." Katie flopped her tail onto the other's lap.

"Oh. Right."

"If you really want to thank someone, talk to Samantha. Little miss Witch saved my life." Sammy slithered out of the woods, the others following behind. 

"So you're all, like, a bunch of survivors?"

"Uh, no Mr.Sosafina. We submitted to Jones here when he crashed the party." Leo said, cheeks burning bright with shame as he contemplated just how much of a coward he'd been. "Samantha comes from a long line of witches. She cast a spell that got us four treated like children, not prey." 

"Oh. So you're fuckass that ate my daughter?" Katie's father whipped his pocket knife out, gently pressing it to Jones' chin. He twirled it slightly, grinning as Jones hissed at the knife's widening cut. "How do you get off from pretending to be my girls Daddy? Cause as far as I'm concerned, I was doing a pretty good job."

"Unless you're blind Daddy," Jones spit, wiping his chin. "Your daughter's one of us now. She needs a community that'll embrace her instead of chase her out of town."

"Um, Daddy?" Katie said, pulling on his sleeve. Her stomach growled loudly, pronouncing her previously forgotten hunger. Her father's eyes went big, and Jones smirked. 

"Your baby's hungry Daddy." He chuckled darkly, licking his lips as he eyed the other's decently sized stomach. "You should have brought some snacks. Ya know. Besides yourself." The nagas moved forward, stomachs gurgling with hunger as the man backed straight onto his car. He gulped, scraping the knife against the metal in an attempt to intimidate them. Katie quickly put herself between her friends and her father, spreading her arms and slapping Joey just to drive the point home. 

"No one's eating my Daddy!"

"I can't promise you that Katie." Samantha groaned, drool dripping down her lips. 

"I get it, he's...alluring but if anyone's going to eat him it's me and not you guys!" Katie rose to her full height, towering over her friends as she puffed out her chest, pale yellow scales gleaming in the midmorning sunlight. In that moment, her father was the proudest he'd ever been, and had begun to form a plan. "Now! If anyone's got a better idea then letting my Daddy go, speak up!" 

"Princess?" Her father mumbled meekly.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Well, uh, you seem really hungry. And I guess I'm uh," He patted his stomach and laughed. "Very appetizing so, if you'd like to have me, I'd be honored." He shifted on his feet, nervously gazing at the open maws in front of him.

"Oh Daddy!" Katie grinned from ear to ear and pulled off his jacket. He followed suit with his hat and shoes, both agreeing that keeping his main garments on was better for both of them. 

"Alright Katie, just unhinge your jaw and move onto your prey. Daddy, lie down on the ground and, with your legs together, lift them off the ground so she can get some leverage before she gets to your stomach." A sickening crack ran through the forest, Katie's jaw doubling in width. She whimpered, both her fathers shushing her and telling her how good she was doing. She slid her great maw onto her father's legs, trying not to think about how good the man tasted. Katie moved to his hips, his feet creating a bulge in her throat as she pushed him further into her esophagus. "Now, this is the tricky part. Just slowly work your way over that great big belly of his." Jones practically moaned as the other man blushed. He'd never been complimented on his large stomach before. Soon Katie was working over tight squeeze of her father's middle section, the other squirming as his pants tightened. Her tongue came up and pushed the other further down, shoulders slipping past her lips without much complaint. "Tip your head back and let gravity do the rest for you sweetheart." Katie whipped her neck back and pointed it straight towards the sky, her father yelping as his head disappeared. She closed her mouth, submerging the other in a world of darkness while he was forced down into her first stomach. A bulge, mostly likely his head, slowly descended down Katie's throat, the others quietly rubbing their slits as her stomach ballooned to twice its usual size. The space inside was warm and wet, an overpowering acidic smell surrounding the man inside, his head finally deposited into the tight cavern. He groaned and rubbed his crotch, chemicals in his daughter's belly convincing him that his light-headedness was fine. 

"Whoo," Katie exhaled, rubbing her oversized gullet. "That was...actually pretty good." She swayed slightly, giggling as her father shifted with her. 

"Feeling fuller?" Jones smirked.

"Yeah. But don't I have to take him down farther?" 

"Yep! That's your second stomach. The one he's in right now is for holding and storing food. Since your other one's empty, just push him down." Katie felt something inside her widen, then wrap itself around her prey. Her father could feel the gap under him swallowing him whole, but he couldn't care less. He let himself slip in without any struggle, barely noticing that this place was filled with liquids that made his skin sting and tingle. More and more acid began to fill the small chamber, his eyelids drooping as he tried to adjust himself. But his arms and legs were leaden, weak to the point of immobility, and soon the acid had eaten right through his shirt and slacks. Katie huffed and collapsed onto the ground, cursing her immaculate metabolism. It had given her a near perfect form before, but now it gave her far less time with her father than she wanted. She rubbed the lump in her tail as it was pushed along her digestive tract, her father passing out and letting her body dissolve his own. The acids worked right through him, belly groaning and gurgling while churning the body into a squishy mush. Katie felt precum dripping out of her slit as she poked the fat lump that was once her father, the other prodding it and remarking on how much they wished their parents would let them do that. Soon the mush was separated into nutrients and fat, the nutrients satisfying her hunger cravings, the fat being added on to her breasts as they grew a clear cup in front of everyone. The bulge in her tail subsided and she out a long drawn out burp. 

"Brrrruupuppppppp." 

"Hah! So, how was your first meal?"

"Delico-Eurupppp-us." 

"Good. How about your new assets?" Katie reached up and realized just how big her breasts had gotten, filling both her hands completely as she sluttly bounced them. Joey and Leo drooled nearby, Katie happily pressing them together while she imagined all the stares from horny boys. Horny boys would be so easy to trick with these! "How about letting me make sure they're up to standard?" Jones snickered sleazily. Katie pushed her chest forward as Jones fondled her boobs, running his tongue over her nipples and squeezing them in his hands. "They're more than up to code, and just as tasty as they were the first time around!" Jones slurped his tongue back up disgustingly, and made back for his cave. 

"Hold up Snako." Came a voice behind him. He turned, finding a taller and older version of Samantha jabbing a stick into his abdomen. "You eat my sister?"

"Yes?"

"Okay." She flipped her stick around and used it as a crutch while she texted, patting her sister's head. "And now Mom's got confirmation. Wait, Sammy smile." She chuckled, snapping a photo of her younger sibling's new bod and sending it to their mom. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine. How's Mom?"

"Out of town waiting to kick you and Jones' asses. Seriously, what were you thinking playing hooky at a naga party?"

"Being swallowed is hot."

"Whatever Sammy. But just expect a visit. What were you doing to her over there?" She gestured towards Katie, who was pushing Joey's face into her boobs. 

"Girl got some new assets, let me check 'em out. What is your name?"

"Pam."

"Your real name, not the one you give to faye."

"*sigh* Bee. Beatrice for long."

"Bee has anyone ever told how yummy you look?" Leo called from the pack of the pack.

"Oh don't try it Leo," Samantha hissed. "Unless you wanna be giving birth too."

"Anyway, Bee, tell your mother I'll be pleased to make her acquaintance. Anyone else hungry before we head home?" Leo, Joey, Samantha, and Bee all raised their hands.  
"Alright, let's keep searching." Jones groaned, leading the pack further into the forests depths.


	3. Seeing is believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, a character (who gets right fully eaten) uses the f*g slur this chapter so watch out. More digestion and some unwilling prey.

“Damn hungry ass kids.” Jones grumbled. Leo blindly followed the spotted patterns of his body through the forest, occasionally slithering onto someone else or nearly into a tree. He tried on his crushed glasses,but Jones forced him to take them back off. “The hell are you trying to do, poke your eye out?” He snapped. Jones ripped the metal frames out of his hands and threw them as far as he could. “You won’t need them.”

“But I-”

“Are you completely blind right now?”

“No bu-”

“Then you don’t need them as much as you think.” Leo nodded miserably. He wasn’t particularly thrilled with his new body. It was exciting at first, but now he wondered how he was going to get on a plane looking like this. Yes ma’am, he did need a bigger seatbelt, but did they have anything to keep his coils in place? Would he have to be mailed back to Spain in a damn box? It better be a nice box. First class in the box world. 

“Whatcha thinking about Leo?” Joey teased, poking the glassy eyed Spaniard’s cheek. 

“How am I getting home?” Leo asked. The entire group froze, turning and staring. “Do my parents think I’m dead?”

“I mean...if you didn’t come back to your host family for so long…” Leo’s face contorted, tears running down his pudgy cheeks. Tiny bursts of sobs sputtered out of his mouth, Leo desperately trying not to fall apart in front of the others. 

“Oh Leo.” Katie cooed. “Its okay. You’ve got a new family here in America! And we love you just as much as your other family.” Murmurs of agreement swept through the small crowd, but still he cried.

“Look if you feel that bad, you can, uh, um, always go back and try to call them!” Jones sputtered, patting the sides of Leo’s face.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Just sneak in and explain what happened, then come back. Closure and leaving is better than leaving and the unknown.” 

“Okay.” Leo sniveled. “Are you guys going to go hunting while I do that?” 

"Yeah. Meet us back at the cave tonight okay? You get lost, follow my scent...he's gone."

\----------------- The Pinkertin's house --------------

The Pinkertins lived on a quiet street in a small neighborhood called Hickory Corners. Their house was a 4 bedroom 2 bath Victorian, with a large parlor and a single phone that was pushed into a tiny closet they called the Dungeon. Leo broke the lock on the back gate easily, slightly alarmed by his own strength. He opened the back door silently and pulled his gigantic tail through the maze of furniture in the Living Room. Sighing, he cringed as he saw the coat hangers on either side of the wall. Oh how easy it was to fit into tight spaces when you didn't have such a large tail! Turning the dial as slow as he could, Leo dialed the international number he knew by heart. 

"Sabes que hora es?"

"Oh uh si Papa soy yo leo."

"Dónde has estado?"

"Papá lo siento. Solo quería decirte que estoy bien, pero no vuelvo a casa. Algo muy," Leo looked down at his inhuman body and tasted bile. "me pasaron diferentes, así que ... no me esperes para Navidad este año. Adiós."

"Leo, no cuelgues este teléfono o Dios, ayúdame, pequeña desgracia homosexual!" He slammed the receiver down, burying his face in his hands. He shuddered, snot dripping out of his nose and tears coating his hands. He pounded his hands against the closet walls and screeched, the house silencing him with the echo of his own pain. Leo squeezed his body out of the closet and struggled up the stairs to his old bedroom. Crawling under his blankets, he curled up and decided to take a short nap.

"Oh god you're back."A sharp tone cut through the quiet, Leo growling as looked up to see none other than Cathy Pinkertin. 

"I'll be gone in a minute." He hissed.

"Good. I had the house to myself till you showed up. Mom and Dad threw royal fits over you ya know. All this stuff about 'international incidents' and 'useless Europeans'." The sound of her nails tapping against her phone as she texted grated against Leo's ears, her gum pops thundering around his head. "Personally, I saw it coming. You'd do anything to be popular you fucking fag."

"Don't call me a fag." Leo hissed, voice laced with restraint.

"Why? You're a gross little loser who likes sucking dick. You fit the description perfectly." She giggled, flopping down beside him. She barely noticed his coils moving under her, occasionally smacking them to get him to settle back down. 

"Keep your mouth shut."

"Or what?" 

"Or I'll gobble you up."

"Oh my god what are you even talking about you weirdo?" Leo moved to the front of the bed, lying next to her. 

"Last chance. Insult me again, and you'll be nothing but food in my belly."

"Whatever you fag." Cathy snickered, coughing when Leo swept his tail out from under her. He brought it around to block the door, hovering above the teen with his new height of 8"7. She gasped, her gum left sticking to her pale face. 

"Now see? I gave you a chance, but you thought I was the same chubby little Leo you could push around. But now? We're going to have lots of fun." He cooed darkly, pinning Cathy against the wall. "Stare right here!" He gestured directly at his eyes, Cathy gazing intently into his irises to try and satisfy the naga. However, the longer she looked, the more she realized they were going to have fun! Why was she even worried? Leo wasn't going to hurt or eat her, he just wanted to play! Staring contest was a fun game. Leo smirked as Cathy smiled blankly, mind gone as she peered ever longer at those beautiful baby blues. "What can we do together Cathy? You said we were alone. When are your parents getting home?"

"Midnight." Leo looked at the clock, grinning when he saw that it was 3o'clock in the afternoon. 

"I have some very fun games for us to play Cathy."

"What are they?"

"Well the first is called 'changing clothes.' It's real easy, what you do is change out your hoodie and jeans and into your pajamas. Ya know, the ones that don't fit right." Cathy nodded eagerly, happy to obey and do whatever the eyes wanted. Leo moved and followed her down the hall, heart pounding. He could finally get revenge on this stuck up bitch, and make her pay for everything she'd done. Cathy fished her pj's out of her drawer, pulling off her jeans as she switched them for shorts that hugged her tight ass so snuggly you could see the outline of her panties. Her tits bulged out of the sides of her poor fitting tank top, and when she walked they threatened to come loose. Leo beckoned her back, devouring her body with his eyes. "Good job Cathy! The next game is called 'picture show.' All you need to do is very slowly take of your shorts and panties, then pull your boobs out of your shirt and bra." She hooked her thumbs on the sides of her short, turning around so Leo could watch her ass. Swaying, she slipped the shorts down her legs and off, the naga firmly squeezing her ass as she pulled her panties down. "Mhm Cathy, your ass is so cute! Its so big and squishy, you must attract a lot of attention when you go jogging." Cathy giggled and spun around, her pussy glistening. She unhooked her bra, pulling it out of her shirt. The bulge in her shirt worsened, the girl sighing with relief as she pulled them out. Leo reached forward and pinched the other's nipples, Cathy moaning sluttly. He attached his mouth to one and sucked greedily, fondling the other with his free hand. Gazing up at her, he commanded her to rub and finger her pussy, Cathy groaning as she mercilessly abused her clit. Leo switched breasts and forced her to go even faster, edging her closer to an eventual climax. "Are you close Cathy? Could a fag get you off like this?" She responded with a high moan, almost like a squeak as she came onto her fingers, Leo quickly dropping down to clean her out with his tongue. He pulled off with a slick pop! face covered in a white liquid. He licked it off with his long tongue, then giggled. "You're tasty Cathy!"

"Thank you!" 

"Our final game is called 'forget and remember.' When I say so, you will forget all about our previous games and take a shower. Okay, now," Leo backed up into her closet staring directly at the teen. "...forget!" Immediately Cathy snapped out of her trance, tucking her boobs back into her shirt and looking around. 

"Hello?" She called but nothing answered, her room exactly as she'd left except for her closet, which was closed. She shrugged it off, heading for the bathroom. Pulling off her tank top and adjusting the water, Cathy hummed as she washed away the odd sticky feeling between her legs and on her breasts. Something outside the curtain opened the bathroom door, but she didn't notice. A single hand came up and adjusting the temperature knob, sending ice cold water crashing down on her. She shrieked and reached for the hot knob, Leo using this distraction to slip as much of him as possible into the shower. "What a yummy human I've found." He laughed, wrapping his coils around Cathy. 

"AH! Leo put me down!"

"No way! You're lunch Ms.Pinkertin."

"Lunch?" She said fearfully. Leo's maw opened wide, more than large enough to swallow her whole. She screamed, but Leo just held her head so she'd stare into his eyes. Soon her resistance subsided, listening to a tiny voice in her head that told her that Leo's belly was warm and soft. Leo dropped her in face first, keeping a firm grip on her hips as she descended into his first stomach. He stretched over her ass and was tasting her legs when he felt her pounding against his stomach walls. He laughed maniacally, swallowing down her legs and feet and enjoying the adorable bulge she made in his belly. "What did I tell you Cathy? I gobbled you up, and now all you can hope for is being converted into fat for my hips and belly. Man, I'm gonna gain so much weight from you!" Her struggling became more violent, Leo smirking as her hands made large bumps in his skin. "I don't think I'm going to leave after I digest you though. Your stupid little parents will make great dessert." And with that Leo pushed her into his second stomach and curled up in the tub, running a bath of warm water and finally taking his nap. 

"Are you sure he's okay?" Jones waved his hand dismissively and continued Samantha's belly rub, helping her to digest two lost travelers they'd found in the forest that day.  
"Please. He goes, makes his call, then realizes he has a house full of food? Jeez, I'd call the in-laws over and wait at the door for my take out!"

Mr. and Mrs.Pinkertin stumbled into their kitchen around 12:30, happily chatting about their evening. They headed upstairs, Mrs. heading over to take her nightly shower and Mr. yawning and heading to their bedroom. Mrs. quickly cleaned herself and walked over to their bedroom. But when she got there, all that lay in their bed was Leo Gabaldon, fast asleep. "Well, you sure got a lot of nerve Mister." Leo rolled over groggily.

"But Ma'am, I was just waiting for you!"

"Why?" 

"Well Ma'am, its like this." Leo threw the cover off and grabbed Mrs.Pinkertin, swallowing her whole in one swift motion. His belly gurgled as she slid down next to her husband, Leo giving them a good long rub as his stomach made wonderful sounds, groaning and sloshing as it begged him to send his new prey into his second stomach. "Thank you two! Mhm, this whole family is so scrumptious!" 

"Leo you absolute devil let us out!"

"Sorry, but I'm missing dinner, you'll have to come with me back home." Leo caressed his bulging gut as he slithered down the stairs and out the back door. 

"I'm back!" 

"Took you long enough!" Jones yelled, Bonnie sleepily tilting his head towards the approaching naga. 

"Well these two," Leo framed his gut with his hands, showing it off to the others. "Didn't come home till Midnight, so my hands were tied."

"Yeah, whatever." Joey snorted. "Your beds over there, in the rock overhang by Bonnie's lagoon." Leo went over and snuggled into the blankets, yawning and stretching as the moonlight danced on the water in front of him. 

"Goodnight you two." He said half-sleep, pushing them into his second stomach and falling asleep. The two adults had passed out over 20 minutes ago, and made no attempt to fight back. Leo's acids weren't as powerful as Katie or Joey's, so the lump in his tail didn't subside till late morning. But his struggling stomach rumbled and strained, practically lulling Bonnie to sleep that night as the Pinkertin's were broken down in his acids, their fat making the already chubby naga as round as a beach ball. He squished his new fat when he woke up that morning, wondering if he could become just as big as Jones. He also forgave his adoptive father for getting rid of his glasses, knowing it didn't matter if he couldn't see, as long as everyone else could see him.


End file.
